


Jean Captured

by Slice_of_Apple



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Eren Yeager, Alpha/Omega, Angry Eren Yeager, Doesn't really work but maybe does I don't know, Human Trafficking, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Omega Jean Kirstein, Poor Jean Kirstein, Protective Eren Yeager, Sorry no smut but kind of sweet a bit, Suffering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:29:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25775896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slice_of_Apple/pseuds/Slice_of_Apple
Summary: Omega Jean runs from mate Alpha Eren Jaeger and gets caught in a bad situation.* This is completely based on the post Elysium, by ForrestFox (see link in the Notes section), and the ideas/setting belongs  to that author. This post doesn’t stand on its own, it takes place in the middle of Chapter 3 of that story, where Jean is resisting Eren and going to look for Marco. I’m still pretty new to the whole fanfic thing, so I hope that’s OK to do. I’m also not really sure how the whole A/B/O thing works, so my apologies if not consistent; I was reading that story and this just kind of came to me, so I went with it.*
Relationships: Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager
Comments: 13
Kudos: 122





	Jean Captured

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Elysium](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14963534) by [ForrestFox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForrestFox/pseuds/ForrestFox). 



Jean peered down the alley. It wasn’t familiar. Everything looked different with so many buildings destroyed. He was also finding it harder and harder to ignore the voice in his head compelling him to return to Eren.

_Come back to me. You need to be with me. Come back to me. Now!_

_No_! Jean thought furiously, fighting against the urge to run back to Eren. _I have to find Marco. I have to know he’s all right._

He ran blindly in the opposite direction from Eren. He ran until the massive pulling sensation had settled into a dull ache. It was only when he had slowed to a walk that he realized he had no idea where he was anymore. It didn’t help that this section of the city had been annihilated by the battle.

It was also starting to get dark. A shiver of apprehension ran down his spine. He had had no intention of spending the night alone outside of their quarters. His insubordination would likely be met with serious consequences.

He walked past a group of men gathered at a corner, crossing the street to avoid them. He was so intent on finding his way, he didn’t notice as one head in particular turned as he passed, nose in the air. 

Maybe he should go back. If he went home now, he might even be able to sneak in, and no one but Eren would know he had been gone for so long. Being back, even if it had to be with Eren, was increasingly feeling like a much better option than wandering around alone at night amongst the ruins. He had just decided to do that, turning until he was pointed unerringly in the direction of Eren, when six figures rose up and surrounded him.

The men were clearly hostile. One shone a flashlight directly into Jean's eyes, blinding him.

A silken voice said, “Well, well, what do we have here? A little lost gosling? Aren’t _you_ a pretty one?”

Jean shielded his eyes from the light, trying to get a better visual on his attackers. The odds were against him, but if he was to have a chance at escape, he would need to act fast. The one on his left seemed the smallest; perhaps he was the most vulnerable of the six.

“A bonded male Omega, out for a night stroll, without his alpha? Newly bonded, too, if my nose doesn’t mistake me,” said the same voice. It was coming from the figure directly in front of him, the one holding the flashlight; Jean could just make out a shadowy outline.

“I’m not bonded,” Jean lied automatically, edging slightly backwards. “What do you want?” he added, forcing as much aggression into his voice as he could. Without waiting for an answer, he kicked out hard, knocking the smallest man backwards. Jean spun out past the gap this created, running as fast as he could.

“Catch him!” commanded the original speaker, his voice rising with urgency. “But do not mark him!”

Jean almost thought he might get away. But he was tired, he didn’t know the streets, and there were six of them. He hesitated slightly at the nearest intersection, and they quickly caught up with him. He continued to fight, heaving, punching, kicking, but it was no use. He simply wasn’t strong enough. He was soon flat on the ground, bound hand and foot. He felt a sharp prick in his arm, and everything went black.

Jean woke up with a pounding headache. He quickly realized that he was gagged and blindfolded, lying on some sort of flat surface, softer than a floor. Saggy, too. Maybe a bed? It smelled awful, a heavy combination of mold, and… something else – metallic, abhorrant. Was it _blood_? His hands were firmly tied above his head and his legs were stretched out below him. He could roll slightly to the right and left, but that was it.

He heard a noise and froze, forcing his body to slacken. He could not stop himself from flinching at the sound of the same, silken voice from earlier, and only hoped they were not yet close enough to see it.

“Yes, yes, you may come take a look at him. He was quite a fighter, but we managed to subdue him without blemishing his features. I think you’ll be pleased, yes, very pleased indeed.”

The footsteps moved closer. Jean breathed deeply and evenly, feigning unconsciousness.

“He’s very fresh. And he seems to be bonded to a particularly powerful alpha. Quite a catch. In fact, I don’t think we’ve happened upon anything quite so scrumptious before. Wouldn’t you agree?”

There was the murmur of another voice, much deeper.

“You would like to see his face? Of course. A reasonable request.’

Jean was grateful for the warning. He forced himself not to recoil as moist, heavy fingers lifted his head to remove the gag and blindfold. He let his head loll, keeping his muscles completely slack. They must not find out that he was awake.

Another growling murmur from the other voice, followed by the silken voice.

“See the rest of him? You mean his body? No, I’m sorry, that is not permitted. Have no fear, we will prepare him properly. I am confident that you will be satisfied.”

Jean listened in growing horror. What the hell were they talking about?

A rumble of indistinct words, ending on a questioning note.

“We prefer them to be fully bound. They become quite fierce, you know. If, however, you prefer the challenge, we can leave up to one hand and one foot untied. But you must sign papers indicating you assume all risks for such an endeavor. And, of course, there would be an extra fee.”

Another rumbling question.

“We have perfected our protocol over the years. The omega is given a short-acting sedative, and we time the awakening to the customer’s satisfaction. We find that our clientele like to observe the omega’s spirit being crushed when he realizes he is being violated by someone who is not his alpha. Adds to the _flavor_ of the experience.”

Jean’s stomach turned in revulsion. He’d heard rumors of such things – wealthy, powerful citizens who had an appetite for violating bonded omegas. He had thought it was a myth, manufactured to frighten omegas further into submission. He willed himself to be calm, to think peaceful thoughts. Above all, he must not alert them that he was awake. The smallest bit of information might be the key to escape.

“How long can you have him? Alas, these omegas are so fragile, so delicate. Usually they last about 72 hours before they are damaged beyond repair, and death follows soon after. A pity, really. If only we could keep them going for longer. Hence the cost, my dear sir. Hence the cost. But it’s also better that way. Discovery would be fatal to our enterprise. It’s best for us to dispose of the body before the alpha can track it down. Once the omega is dead, the alpha is effectively neutralized and no longer poses a threat. It all turns out very neatly in the end.”

More questions, followed by a nauseating chuckle from Silken Voice.

“My dear sir! Of course you wouldn’t enjoy his favors _here_ , in this disgusting basement. He will be moved to suitable accommodations, and we will inform you of the location through a series of coded messages. They are quite luxurious, I can assure you.”

Jean was having a difficult time controlling his breathing, and he could not restrain a twitch of fear.

The blindfold and gag were hastily replaced as the voice murmured, “Hmmm. He may need another dose soon. Let us continue our discussion upstairs.” The footsteps receded.

Jean shivered, his mind roiling with fear. The thought of being tied up and repeatedly assaulted, until he _died_ , was too hideous to contemplate. What a fool he had been. Eren would also suffer horribly for Jean’s reckless stupidity. Jean had seen alphas whose omegas had died early deaths. They were walking corpses. Their job was to protect; when they failed in that job, they became shambling wrecks. The thought of a broken Eren was almost too much for Jean to bear on top of everything else. Eren, for all his faults, had been as forced into the situation as Jean was. He did not deserve this to happen to him. 

_Eren,_ he pleaded silently. _I’ve made a terrible mistake. I’m sorry. I’m in trouble. Deep trouble. Please help me. Please come. I need you. Find me. I need you._ He thought he might have felt a whisper, a twinge of a response. Hope flared. Maybe Eren _could_ hear him? Could feel him? That hope immediately died. They knew from the experiments that it only went one way. He could feel Eren, but Eren couldn’t feel him.

No. The only way out of this mess was for Jean to somehow escape. First, he had to see if there was any way he could loosen the ropes.

Eren felt a stab of pain.

“He’s awake!” he cried out, leaping to his feet. “Jean’s awake, and he’s in danger. He’s calling to me. They’re going to… going to _… something_.. something _awful_.” Eren’s hands flew up to his head, practically tearing his hair out in a frenzy of dread. “I have to go to him. He needs me. My omega _needs_ me!”

“Calm down, Eren,” said Levi, in a level voice. “You can’t go charging off on your own, without a plan.”

“But I can find him!” said Eren, desperately. “I know I can. I can _feel_ him.”

Levi looked questioningly at Hange.

She shrugged. “He may be able to. They have an unusually strong bond, and Eren’s strength is… considerable.”

Eren abruptly realized that he didn’t need their permission. He could leave this room anytime he wanted. He stood up, walking purposefully towards the door.

“Hold on, hothead,” snapped Levi. “If you change into a titan, it will almost certainly lead to death for you _and for your mate_.”

Eren hesitated.

Levi stood up. He had clearly made a decision. Glaring at Eren, he said, “We’ll all go. Hange, we’ll need three from your squad. I’ll mobilize our transportation. Eren, you _stay put_ until we are ready to leave _together._ ”

Jean’s brain was running in feverish circles, trying to think up some way to escape from this inescapable situation. All the while, something heavy was building at the edge of his consciousness, like pressure in the air. Something very dangerous was headed his way. The stuff of nightmares.

They must be coming to move him! He had not made any headway with the ropes. What could he do? Was there any way to escape? His only hope was to try to fight his way out when they released him from the bed. But in all likelihood they would drug him first. Unless… he pretended again? That he was asleep? It seemed like such a long shot.

Through the choking fear he heard noises. Up above. Were they coming _right now_? Were these his last moments with a clear mind? Stretched out on this loathsome bed, blindfolded, unable to speak? His last moments before being forced into unwilling oblivion, only to wake up to someone assaulting him, also destroying Eren in the process? 

The pressure he had felt before was intensifying. It was a heavy weight, smothering his mind and his body. It would suffocate him, even before anyone came down the stairs. What an abominable idiot he was. _I’m sorry, Eren. I’m so sorry!_

Was there an answering touch in his mind? No, just a foolish, vain hope. Eren wasn’t coming. Only that horrible silken voice was coming.

The heaviness was now pounding into his skull, crushing him. He gasped, flattened beneath it. His body tensed at the sound of surprisingly light, fast footsteps on the stairs. It was time! They were going to take him away, to drug him. These were the last few seconds he would ever call his own.

For some reason, the gag was removed first. Jean didn’t hesitate. He snapped out, biting into flesh. 

“Ow! You shitty brat!” said a familiar, dry voice.

The blindfold was ripped from his eyes. He blinked in the light of a single, naked bulb. Was that _Captain Levi_?

Levi took a step back, called up the stairs, “He’s down here. Looks pretty wiped out but doesn’t seem badly hurt. Bit me, in fact.” Levi sliced through the ropes tying Jean’s feet to the bed.

There was a clatter as Eren pounded down the stairs. His face was set in lines of fury; all his muscles were taut. With him came the full force of the heavy pressure that Jean had been feeling.

That savage, smothering force wasn’t the traffickers after all. It was _Eren_.

Jean stared at him, eyes wide, his former terror forgotten in the face of the new.

“E-e-eren?” he whispered.

Eren’s eyes glowed dangerously at the sight of _his omega_ lying in such a pitiful state, tied to that stinking, repulsive bed. He gave a roar of rage and rushed forward to cut Jean’s arms loose.

As soon as Jean’s arms were free, he rolled up into a small ball in the middle of the bed. Eren ran a hand over Jean’s body; he had some minor bruises, but otherwise did not appear to have any obvious injuries. Relief crashed through him - they had made it in time. With the relief, however, came a white-hot anger. He yanked Jean up mercilessly, gripping him fiercely by the shoulders. 

“What were you thinking, you idiot?” he growled.

Jean did not meet his eyes.

“Promise me you’ll never leave me like that again. _”_ His voice was heavy with compulsion. “ _Promise me.”_

Jean whimpered.

“ _Promise_ ,” Eren’s voice rose.

The words beat in the air. Levi flinched from the weight of them.

“ _Promise_!” Eren snarled.

“Eren,” gasped Levi, gripping Eren’s shoulder. “ _Stop_.”

Eren turned the full force of his gaze onto Levi. Levi paled and dropped his eyes, but he kept his arm on Eren. He said, quietly, “You’re hurting him.”

Eren blinked and looked at Jean as though seeing him for the first time. Jean’s head was lolling on his shoulders. He was breathing in short gasps. His skin was gray, and he was shaking uncontrollably. 

“ _I’m sorry, Jean!_ ” cried Eren, aghast. _I was so afraid!_ He pulled Jean to him and held him fiercely, wrapping him in warm comfort. _You’re safe. I’m here. I’ve got you. You’re safe._ Jean didn’t say anything. But slowly the trembling stopped, and his breathing slowed.

Eren lifted Jean fully up into his arms. He gave the bed a savage kick. Jean let out a shuddering moan as it collapsed into splinters, and Eren regretted the impulse.

In the wagon, Jean lay curled in Eren’s lap, his head bent, while Eren did his best to create a cocoon of warmth and safety.

When the others had finished mopping up the remaining traffickers, Hange approached them carefully.

“I need to take a quick look,” she said soothingly, hands held up.

Eren growled and bared his teeth, but she didn’t back off.

“Eren, you know I need to examine him.”

Reluctantly, hackles raised, Eren allowed Hange to run her eyes and hands lightly over Jean.

“Hmmm. He looks as good as could be expected, given the circumstances. He was extremely lucky. He’ll need a full exam and debrief, but that can wait until tomorrow morning.”

Eren scooted back into the far corner of the wagon, wrapping his arms and legs around Jean and nuzzling into his neck. He was pleased and relieved when Jean's fingers curled around his hand. When they finally arrived back in their quarters, Eren could at last breathe easier. However, he could not bring himself to enter their room with the smell of that basement on Jean. Jean was still extremely shaky and not able to stand on his own. It would have to be a bath, then. 

Jean refused to relinquish Eren's hand, making any actual bathing impossible. Whenever Eren tried to detach his hand, to reach for the soap, for example, Jean whined and clawed at the air pathetically. This repeated several times until Eren gave up. Awkwardly stripping off his own clothes, he climbed into the bath behind Jean. That way he could keep Jean nestled between his legs while he gently scrubbed him.

His brow darkened and his fingers tightened at every bruise and scrape he came across. When Jean whimpered at Eren’s obvious anger, Eren quickly leaned into the crook of Jean’s neck, rubbing their scent glands together until Jean relaxed into him. 

After Jean was thoroughly cleaned, Eren leaned back in the warm water, feeling suddenly exhausted. He ran his hand lightly down the knobs of Jean’s spine. Each point was prominent, sticking out from Jean’s slender back. Around the bruises, his skin was beautiful, smooth and white, with just a hint of rose from the heat of the bath. _He_ was beautiful. Eren pulled Jean back against his chest. He wrapped his arms around him, caressed him, kissed a thin shoulder. His lovely omega. _His_. How very, very lucky they had been.

When they finally climbed into bed, Eren wrapped himself around Jean, breathing in the clean, safe smell of him. It was such a relief to be together, warm and secure, after the appalling events of the day. Eren found himself drifting off, and it took him a moment to realize that Jean was talking. Jean was _talking_. His eyes flew open.

“What?” he asked.

“I’m sorry,” croaked Jean in a choked-up voice. “I’m sorry, Eren.” Eren was so relieved to hear Jean’s voice, to hear Jean saying his name, that it took him a moment to process the words themselves.

There was something wet on Eren’s arm; Jean was crying.

“Shhhh,” murmured Eren, rolling onto his back and pulling Jean into him. “It’s okay. I'm sorry, too. I’m sorry I tried to force you to stay in this room. I’m sorry I left you alone. I'm sorry I got so angry." He ran his hands slowly up and down Jean’s back. His own voice shook. "I was afraid you were hurt, that you were going to-to... _die_." He took a deep breath. "But it’s all over now. You’re home. You’re safe.”

Jean's tears were coming in earnest now, and soon he was shaking with sobs. 

Eren held him. He gave off as calm and soothing a scent as he could _. I’m here. I’ll protect you. You’re with me._

The tears finally subsided, and Jean lay quietly, curled into Eren’s neck. Eren’s hands whispered reassuringly across Jean’s skin, tracing long, smooth patterns down his arms, across his back, around his waist.

“Thank you,” Jean finally breathed. “Thank you, Eren. When I… called to you, I didn’t think you would come. And you did. You _came_. I thought I was going to die, but instead you saved me.” Jean’s lips touched Eren’s scent gland, his tongue delicately flicking the tender spot. Eren shivered with pleasure. His hand rose of its own accord and brushed lightly over Jean's bond mark.

A shudder ran through Jean. He rose, holding himself up on trembling arms. His tear-stained face shone in the dim light.

“Eren,” he breathed. " _My alpha._ " His voice was so full of tenderness that Eren’s heart shook. He surged up on his elbows and kissed Jean’s eyelids, his salty cheeks, his open, welcoming mouth. Overwhelmed by Jean’s soft pliancy, Eren felt desire rise up in himself. He quickly tamped it down. Jean was exhausted and traumatized; now was not the time. Controlling himself with effort, he fell back onto the bed.

“You’re safe. You’re with me,” he said, adding, with the barest touch of alpha command, “Sleep, Jean. It’s time to sleep.”

Jean sighed and dropped onto Eren’s chest. It was with satisfaction that Eren felt him relax completely and fall into a deep, protected sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I updated it this a bit.


End file.
